Everyone camp!
by Midget a la minion
Summary: Yatta! My second fic on the net! Ok The inuyasha gang is going camping! the instructors are kikyou and naraku. It's just like school camps, except this time it's one hundred times whackier! Enjoy, and Plz R/R!!!
1. The gang is here!

Everyone @ Camp!!!  
  
Hi! Lun-la here! I read a fanfic where the Inuyasha gang were having a camp, and I thought it looked fun t do so I decided to do one too!! ^_- Anyway, they don't know each other like in the actually original story. This'll probably have a bit of romance (I/K, M/S, K/K) and probably a bit of swearing. Ok, gotta start the story so bye! Enjoy!  
  
Title: Everyone @ camp!  
Chapter: 1. Introductions and Inu-chan shos Waffyness!  
  
For most people in Japan, it would be the first day of school. But for some particular demons and humans were having a first day at camp Kurokiba. (Claws of black steel)  
  
Kikyou, the camp instructor waited patiently at the entrance of camp Kurokiba. (I had to make Kikyou the instructor so she wouldn't get in the way of I/K ^_-) she smiled as she saw the buses pulling in, and seeing all the campers.   
  
There were four buses, and most of the campers were demons. Kikyou went to the first bus, as the door opened.   
  
"Outta the way!!!"  
  
Kikyou was surprised when a pale looking demon boy came rushing out, and went to the nearest bin to throw up in. Kikyou sweat dropped.   
  
"Don't worry about him, he's just not good at handling bus trips."  
  
A slightly tall girl said, stepping off the bus. Kikyou smiled at her and extended a hand.   
"Hi, I'm Kikyou, I'll be your instructor."  
  
The girl smiled back.   
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Sango."  
  
Sango went to see the sick demon, who was cursing to the seven hells, as Kikyou met the next person. A young man with a tiny pony tale came out with a grin.   
  
"You look wonderful today, instructor. I'm Kiguchi Miroku."  
  
He said, holding her hand with both of his, as Kikyou sweat dropped once again.   
  
"I'm Kikyou. Please get your bags and come meet me in front of the office, I'll be waiting there for you."   
  
Miroku nodded and he went to get his luggage. Then came a girl that looked exactly, like herself. The girl starred at Kikyou for a moment too, thinking the same.   
  
"Ah, I'm Higurashi Kagome."   
  
She said shyly, Kikyou smiling finally.   
  
"I'm Kikyou, your instructor. Collect your luggage and I'll meet you at the office."  
  
Kagome nodded quickly and got off, Kikyou watching her. Why did she look so alike herself?   
  
"Your in the way."  
  
Kikyou looked back to the bus entrance and had to look up to look into the next person's eyes. A tall, white haired demon looked down at her with a slight cold stare.   
  
"I apologize, I'm Kikyou. Your - "  
"I have better hearing then all of you, I heard you in from inside the bus."  
  
Kikyou looked surprised, and she stepped aside. She blushed, as he did look slightly attractive, in his jeans and plain tank top. She couldn't believe how long his hair was. She turned back to the last two people. Another demon, she noticed, stepped out with a smile. Another male demon. He had a black pony tale, and wore cargos with a long black shirt.   
  
"Yo I'm Oukami Kouga."  
  
He introduced himself, Kikyou smiling and shaking hands with him.   
  
"I'm Kikyou. As you've probably heard as well by the looks of your ears."  
  
Kouga chuckled.   
  
"Don't worry about the other guy, Seshoumaru. He's always like that."  
  
Kikyou smiled at him and he too went to get his luggage. Kikyou sighed. This bunch had a lot of confusing people. She smiled at the last man getting off the bus.   
  
"How were they on the bus, Naraku?"  
  
Naraku muttered, as he got off the bus with his folder. Kikyou giggled.  
  
"That Inuyasha and Kouga wouldn't stop fighting. And Miroku wouldn't stop perving on Kagome and Sango, and Sango wouldn't stop bashing Miroku."   
  
Obviously Naraku was driving the bus here. He was the second instructor of the camp. They walked down to the office, as Kouga hurriedly got his stuff and got to the office. As everyone assembled, Naraku and Kikyou smiled at the group.  
  
"Alright, welcome to camp Kurokiba! As I have said before, I'm Kikyou, and this is Naraku. We're going to be your instructors for these two weeks. We have lots of fun activities, and a lot of night activities as well."   
  
Kikyou said, as she looked through her folder of their profiles. Naraku then spoke up.  
  
"We would appreciate it if you won't do anything too stupid, or dangerous. Oh, and girls, please don't kill the men, they can get up to trouble more then ladies."   
  
Naraku chuckled, Sango huffing.   
  
"What if they deserve to be bashed?"  
  
She asked, Kagome smiling. Naraku sighed.   
  
"Just try not to."  
  
Sango crossed her arms and Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha was looking a bit better, but he was quiet.   
  
"Alright, I'll read out the cabin groups, and activity groups, so listen well."   
  
Kikyou said, and looked at her made up list.   
  
"Alright cabin one: Sakura Sango, Kiguchi Miroku, Oukami Kouga, and Suzumi Yura."  
  
Sango groaned as Miroku grinned, Kouga not looking disinterested or anything. A girl from one of the other groups came up to the group, as she heard her name. The four left for their cabin, Kouga and Miroku fighting over top bunks. Sango and Yura chatted like old school friends and rolled their eyes. Kagome watched as Inuyasha grumbled to himself.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
she asked a bit quietly, except he heard in perfectly. He nodded a bit.   
  
"Yeah, just need a bit of a rest."   
  
Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha you're in cabin 2, along with: Kazuki Seshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome and Sagamichi Amuro."   
  
Kikyou said, Kagome smiling and grabbing her big bag, as Inuyasha attempted to bring his, except he felt a bit weak in the stomach. Seshoumaru growled and carried both of their bags, Kikyou giggling. Kagome smiled.   
  
"How nice of him. He looks like the cold hearted type."   
  
She whispered to Naraku. He chuckled.   
  
"He is, until he gets to know everyone. Then he's as naïve as a popular year eight student."   
  
He muttered. Inuyasha muttered a thank you to Seshoumaru as Seshoumaru walked over to cabin 2 with both their bags, Kagome following slowly. As they got to the room, Kikyou threw them the key, and Kagome opening it quickly. The three went in, Seshoumaru setting Inuyasha's bags near one of the bunk beds. Kagome smiled and set her luggage next to his, and made to get up onto the top bunk, but Inuyasha beat her to it, jumping up onto the bed. He grinned down at her surprised look.   
  
"I bags top bunk."  
  
Kagome blinked, adjusting what just happened, then she blushed. Inuyasha of course caught it.  
  
"You're thinking about knocking me off aren't you? You wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Kagome grumbled a bit and backed off, muttering as she put some things on her bed. Seshoumaru set his stuff down on a top bunk next to Inuyasha's, his bags at the bottom. Kagome went to check out the other rooms happily. Inuyasha lay down on his bed, as Seshoumaru went to investigate with Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome screamed - "Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" he sat up quickly as he heard Kagome's scream.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He called out, leaping off the bed. Seshoumaru came out with a bored look, Inuyasha gaping at him. Kagome was clinging to him, hugging him around the waist as she screamed into his chest. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, then to Seshoumaru. Seshoumaru just stood there, pointing at Kagome.   
  
"Get, her, off, me."   
  
Inuyasha nodded and hastily made to pull Kagome from Seshoumaru. Kagome shrieked and resisted once, but she came off when Inuyasha pulled her around the waist, the two falling backwards, Kagome on top of him. Seshoumaru sighed, crossing his arms. Inuyasha got up, Kagome growling to herself, blushing madly.   
  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to, um, you know, grab onto you."   
  
She apologized to Seshoumaru, bowing a couple of times as Seshoumaru just snorted.  
  
"What made you jump onto him?"   
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome sighing. Seshoumaru was about to explain, but he had to grab hold of his ears as Kagome gave another scream. This time though, she jumped onto Inuyasha, Inuyasha catching her in his arms. He noticed something black and he found a huge hairy spider, bigger then the size of his palm.   
  
"T-t-t-hat!!!"  
  
She screamed, hugging him around the neck tighter. Seshoumaru got a container and piece of paper, putting the container over the spider and slipped the paper underneath. He then walked outside and chuckled it up, Kagome sighing in relief. She forgot that she was hugging Inuyasha and nuzzled his neck, Inuyasha chuckling.   
  
"You're acting like a two year old, Kagome Higurashi."   
  
Kagome shrieked and jumped out of his arms.   
  
"Sorry!"  
  
She growled to herself again while apologizing to him.   
  
"That's alright, brother and I scored a hug from a pretty good lookin' gal."  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled, Kagome looking surprised as Inuyasha ruffled her hair a bit.   
  
"You two were brothers? Oh yeah, you two do look alike - What did you just say?!"   
  
Kagome shrieked, going dead red in the face. She attempted to whack Seshoumaru, but he only dodged.   
  
"Ooh, feisty women."  
  
Kagome huffed, crossed her arms and decided to unpack her things. There were four drawers, meaning each person had one. She started putting in five of her favourite pyjamas, her shirts, shorts and long pants. Then she blushed as she felt both brothers' gazes on her as she went to get her under wear from her bag.   
  
"Do you mind?"   
  
She growled, turning around to glare at them.   
  
"No, no, go straight ahead. Don't let us stop you"  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled coolly, Inuyasha grinning and leaping swiftly up onto his bunk. Somehow he was feeling much better then before. Kagome muttered and hurriedly put her underwear in the drawer. She 'phew'ed, as Seshoumaru went to do his own unpacking, followed by Inuyasha.   
Kagome took her bath accessories' bag into the bathroom, and put down her little bag, taking everything out. She took out the first drawer and placed her hairbrush, tooth brush, a few hair bobbles, hair spray, coloured hair spray (For fun ^_^), a small towel, some small make-up, tooth paste, a small mirror and a packet of hair die. She smiled in triumph, and zipped her bag up.   
  
"Gees, you got so many bath accessories."  
  
Kagome turned to see a surprised looking Inuyasha behind her.   
  
"A girl takes everything with her on trips."   
  
She said, smiling. He too held his small bag, and emptied his contents in the second drawer.   
  
"A hair brush, tooth brush tooth paste, gel, and a small towel? That's all you brought?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"I don't wear make-up or anything."  
  
He muttered, rolling his eyes at her, Kagome giving him a slightly annoyed expression. They were having a glaring competition, and Kagome lost eye contact when he poked her in the rib. She blushed deeply as he laughed, pointing at her while clutching at his stomach.   
  
"That wasn't fair!"   
  
She growled, Inuyasha sighing.   
  
"Oh well, I won. I'm gonna claim my prize."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened when he wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her, as his other hand held her head, and then he leaned in and dropped a feathered kiss. Kagome couldn't do a thing; only stare at him in shock and wonder. Inuyasha slowly removed his lips from hers, smiling down at her marvellously. He pulled her back up and winked at her, Kagome blushing, thinking how handsome he looked when he did that.   
  
"Woohoo, you go brother."   
  
Seshoumaru grinned and clapped, leaning against the doorframe. Kagome pulled away a bit, Inuyasha grinning.   
  
"Guess I made my claim, no touching Seshoumaru."  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled and nodded.   
  
"She's too young for me anyway."  
  
Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha smiled down at her.   
  
"You taste nice, Kagome."   
  
Kagome starred up at him with rosy cheeks.  
  
"How can you say that without getting embarrassed?"  
  
She asked, Inuyasha shrugging. "Lets go for a walk around the camp, then we can talk."   
  
Kagome could only nod dumbly, as he put an arm around her shoulder loosely, and led her out, winking back at his brother as they went out. Seshoumaru sighed, shaking his head.   
  
"What a brother I have."  
  
&&&


	2. So, Fluffy likes to have a bit of fun!

Everyone @ Camp!!!  
Chapter2. So, Seshoumaru like to have a bit of fun.  
  
Minna genki? Lun-la is! This is my second chapter, and I can't work on it much now koz I'm about to go to my friend (Chaybe) 's house for her birthday party! And I was asking ideas from my friends, so I'll be working on it as much as I can! I have a dozen million tests and homework, it's not funny! @_@  
*******************************  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome around the campsite, not knowing himself where they were going, but just walking around with her was good enough for him. He still had his arm around her shoulder and she still had her rosy cheeks.  
  
"So, how old are you?"  
  
Inuyasha asked Kagome, as they sat by a large river they had found.   
  
"I'm fifteen. What about you?"  
  
She asked, facing him with a smile, though she was still blushing.   
  
"Twenty-eight."  
  
Kagome looked at him surprised; he didn't even look twenty-five.   
  
"Do you worry about age when it comes to relationships?"   
  
He asked, Kagome noticing he sounded a bit sad. She smiled and giggled, surprising him this time.   
  
"Of course I don't. You don't even look that old."   
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief, as he draped his arm around her shoulder again, pulling her gently against him. Kagome sighed happily, as she leaned on his chest now. He was being so sincere and kind, and she couldn't believe that she was falling in love with him only fifteen minutes after they met.  
  
"I can't believe I got to meet someone as cute and nice as you."   
  
Inuyasha said, Kagome giggling. He was so sweet.  
  
"I was thinking the same about you. Inuyasha, do you think we're going a bit fast? I… it took like seconds and we're already… umm, like couples, if you could say that."  
  
She said a bit shyly, and hoping she didn't offend him. Kagome felt him tense up a bit.   
  
"Do you think I'm forward? It's ok you can say so."  
  
Inuyasha said, Kagome thinking.  
  
"I don't know, well I don't think so. If you're forward then so am I."   
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her, as she mumbled on embarrassingly.   
  
"Kagome, I don't know if this is fast, but, do you have feelings for me?"   
  
Kagome looked up at him with the reddest cheeks ever. She looked as though someone had squashed a tomato on her cheeks, and the fact that Inuyasha was smiling down at her with is handsome/sexy/cute smile didn't help at all.  
  
"I think so… I've never felt so close to anyone before."   
  
She said it quickly, then buried her face in her hands and squealed. Inuyasha blinked, then chuckled.   
  
"You act cute too, Kagome."  
  
Kagome thought she'd faint! How could anyone as cute as him like her? And in that way too! Inuyasha grinned and nuzzled her neck softly, a rumbling sound erupting from his throat, vibrating on her neck. Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I purred."  
  
"You can purr?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How cute!!!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome giggled, as he nuzzled her. One more issue concerned him.  
  
"Kagome, you do know I'm a demon right?"  
  
Kagome blinked; she hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I just realized."  
  
She said, touching his face lightly with her hand. Inuyasha took her hand in his, fearing objection.   
  
"Would you… would you still go out with me, even if I am a demon?"  
  
Kagome smiled.   
  
"Of course!"  
  
She hugged him around the waist, burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha blushed, but felt a huge weight lift from his back. He smiled and caressed her hair, wrapping his other arm around her waist.  
  
"Thank you, for being such a kind girl."  
  
Kagome giggled.   
  
"You look really pretty with long white hair."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and then ruffled her hair, Kagome giving him an annoyed squeak.  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome played with his dreadlock, feeling how smooth and silky it was.   
  
"It's nice, you look handsome with it."  
  
She blushed, Inuyasha smiling down at her. She looked at his features more carefully. She suddenly squealed again, Inuyasha jumping in fright.  
  
"Gees Kagome, you squeal a lot-"  
  
Inuyasha instantly started purring as he felt a nice relaxation on the top of his head. He closed his eyes, nudging his head towards her hands, which were gently massaging his canine ears.   
  
"I wish I had ears like yours, they're so adorable."  
  
Inuyasha kept purring contently, like a cat being petted lovingly. Kagome giggled as his purring reminded her of her own cat Buyo.   
  
"So Inuyasha, what kind of demon are you? Are you a cat demon? I can see fangs, your ears, your eyes."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and rolled them at her, Kagome grumbling.   
  
"Directly opposite. I'm a dog demon."  
  
Kagome looked at his constantly twitching-I-want-more-scratching ears, wishing she had them herself.   
  
"I guess you can hear pretty well with those ears then?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"Better then a human anyway."  
  
Kagome nodded, thinking to herself once again, as Inuyasha ruffled her hair. To her surprise and confusion he stuck his nose in her hair and inhaled, wondering what the hell he was thinking.  
  
"You use… hmmm… Herbal essences, no, no! Wait, I can guess it. You use Pantene Pro-V!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a 'what the' look.   
  
"Great guess, yes I do. Now tell me how long ago I washed my hair with Pantene Pro-V."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head as she giggled, trying to remember when she had last washed her hair.  
  
"Ummm… Last night, just before 'Alias' was on."  
  
Kagome looked at him unbelieving eyes.  
  
"You have to be kidding."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, as his canine ears twitched back and forwards, picking up footsteps from behind them. Kagome only hugged him gently; Inuyasha knowing Kagome hadn't heard the footsteps.   
  
"Kagome, do you have the camp booklet? I wanna know what activity groups we're in."  
  
Kagome shook her head.   
  
"Sorry, I have the book but they don't have the activity groups in them."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He noticed his brother had quietened his heartbeat so Inuyasha wouldn't notice, but Inuyasha only grinned to himself. In a few seconds, his brother would notice he had been caught eaves dropping and spying on them.   
  
"Ummm~ Inuyasha…"   
  
She pointed at a movement in the river, Inuyasha looking at it with squinted eyes.   
  
"It's just a water snake."  
  
Kagome jumped at the word 'snake', giving him an 'eep!' expression.   
  
"Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt you."  
  
He reassured her with a chuckle. Kagome looked unsure but he wrapped an arm around her and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, Kagome feeling as though her heart was melting. Inuyasha peeped with one eye, making sure Kagome's back was to Seshoumaru as he glared at the now gulping posture of his brother.  
  
'Get lost.'  
  
Inuyasha gave his brother a glare and signalled for him to leave with his free hand, Seshoumaru grinning and thinking of a way to annoy the two since he had been so bored.  
  
Seshoumaru clicked his fingers quietly as an idea popped into his head.  
  
Inuyasha glared hard as he tried to distract Kagome as much as he could by kissing her.   
  
Kagome's eyes popped open when somebody lifted her up into their strong arms. First she thought it was Inuyasha, but then she changed her mind hearing his annoyed voice at a certain brother.   
  
Kagome looked up to see a widely grinning Seshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
She asked, confused, Seshoumaru starting to walk off a bit. Inuyasha growled and kept shouting at his brother to let her go but Seshoumaru kept telling him she was in no harm.  
  
"Well what the hell are you doing with her?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. He had attempted to snatch Kagome out of his arms a couple of times but Seshoumaru was just naturally too fast for him. Seshoumaru winked back at his brother as Kagome continued to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Brother you might need to go back our cabin."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, as did Kagome.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your girl just chose to take a dip."  
  
Before Inuyasha realized what he was talking about, Seshoumaru had been at the edge of the river and had thrown a shrill screaming Kagome into the river.  
  
"Sesh you idiot!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled, rushing to the side of the river. Kagome surfaced soon and made another scream, as she made some comment about feeling something snaking around her legs. She swam to the edge and Inuyasha lifted her soaking form from the river, Kagome shaking a bit.   
  
"Yuck, that was disgusting."  
  
Kagome muttered as she ringed her hair, Inuyasha glaring and fuming at his laughing brother.   
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled, as Kagome glared at him too.   
  
"Well I had to do something to annoy you, you'd left me with the new room mate and he was damn boring."  
  
Inuyasha checked Kagome for any injuries, Kagome shaking her head as he hugged her lightly. Then Kagome raised her eyebrow at Seshoumaru, something hitting her mind.  
  
"What do you mean our room mate 'he'? I thought it was two girls and two guys to a cabin!"  
  
Seshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"Well maybe they had a change. Oh but if you count Inuyasha in there are two girls and two guys."  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled, Inuyasha growling going for a swipe at his brother.  
  
"H-hey you two stop fighting!"  
  
Kagome panicked a bit as the two kept growling and snarling and clawing at each other, while they rolled around.  
  
Kagome found a rock nearby and rushed towards it. It was medium size and it was perfect for knocking someone out.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Kagome said and threw the rock at Seshoumaru.  
* Whack *  
  
Seshoumaru fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes rolling in his eye sockets. Inuyasha looked down at his unconscious brother on the ground to the panicky Kagome.  
  
"Good throw."  
  
Kagome frowned, as Inuyasha walked over to her with Seshoumaru hauled on one shoulder.  
  
"He'll be alright, right?"  
  
She asked, looked guilty. Inuyasha just chuckled.  
  
"Seshoumaru is a full blooded demon, unlike me. He'll be fine, he'll wake up in a matter of fifteen minutes."  
  
So Inuyasha took her hand in his and they started walking towards their cabin.  
  
&&&  
  
A/N: Yatta! Chapter two is FINALLY up!!! I'm so sorry about the delay, but first of all my lap top cord sparked up and melted at Chaybe's party, so I had to borrow her cord to finish this chapter. And on top of all that i have a mountain of homework to do. So I'll try and do chapter three this week k? I'm really sorry! Lun-la ^_- 


	3. To The Paddocks

A/U: _!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry everyone!!!!!! My updates are pathetic huh? I haven't worked on this for yonks! Someone reminded me yesterday, and I found heaps of reviews so I thought, damnit, get to it! And got this chapter done! Straight away I'll get onto the next one, sorry again peoples! And please remember, these people in the fic are so OOC it ain't funny @_@.  
  
Title: Everyone @ camp!  
Chapter three: To the Paddocks   
  
&&&  
  
"Hey, I didn't know it was play fight! You guys are demons anyway, how should I know about DOG demons?"  
  
Kagome glared at Seshoumaru, who was glaring back down at her, having to be way taller then her. Inuyasha just sat on his bunk and watched this with annoyance and bord ness.   
  
Kagome was still soaking wet, and she needed to change, but his brother just loved having fights didn't he? Yes, play fights Seshoumaru loved.  
  
"Well, You didn't have to throw THAT big of a rock did you!"  
  
He muttered, Kagome hmphing and crossing her arms. Vain pops appeared across Seshoumaru's forehead as she ignored him. Hmph he thought, If that's the way you want it.   
  
Kagome yelped when two strong arms picked her up and was going for the bathroom, Kagome starring up at Seshoumaru as if he had grown roots from the top of his head.   
  
"If that's the way you want it vixen, you're in for it big time."  
  
Seshoumaru grinned, putting her down into the shower and turning the cold water tap on full blast, Kagome shrieking.  
  
"ACK Seshoumaru you stupid idiot!!"  
  
Kagome yelped, as Seshoumaru held her under the shower firmly, all the while laughing and grinning at his victory. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shoved Seshoumaru back, who stumbled once, and sat on the bathroom sink with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at the murderess look she had in her eyes as Inuyasha passed her a towel, Kagome taking it with grumble.  
  
"You're brother is so gonna pay."  
  
She glared at Seshoumaru once, and started wiping her face off, as Seshoumaru left the bathroom with a satisfied grin, as Inuyasha put a pile of dry clothes of hers before walking out the door as well, to give her some privacy.  
  
Kagome sighed, as she got rid of her soaked clothes and ran the hot water tap on as well and took a quick shower.  
  
&&&   
  
"She's fun to muck around with, eh?"   
  
Seshoumaru grinned at his brother as Inuyasha gave him a funny look across the room at his older brother who was on his bed, as Inuyasha took a can of coke for himself and threw one at Seshoumaru.  
  
"Since when do you think girls were fun? You used to be so gloomy and always so quiet, now look at you. You're like a perfectly new person."  
  
Inuyasha said, sitting on a couch as he took a gulp of coke, Seshoumaru shrugging. Opening the can with a claw, Seshoumaru began to think the same.  
  
"So, which girl are you setting your eye on?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Seshoumaru nearly spluttering.   
  
"Which girl am I chasing after you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, having fun watching all those looks cross his face. Seshoumaru tried to think of someone he thought he liked in the group on the bus, voicing his thoughts to Inuyasha,  
  
"Well, that Sango girl was basically a man-beater the way she acts around Miroku, but that's probably because he wouldn't stop touching her ass, but not my type. The Yura girl is a bit quiet, and Amuro is Bankotsu's mate."  
  
Seshoumaru said, Inuyasha rolling his eyes and chuckling at him.  
  
"Maybe the world is out of girls for you, brother."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, Seshoumaru glaring at him.  
  
"I'll find one, they always come swooning and screaming I'm hot."  
  
Seshoumaru said, Inuyasha making gagging sounds.   
  
"You like that? They all look real sissy."  
  
Inuyasha says with another two gulps of his drink. Seshoumaru sighed.  
  
"I must admit, you are agreeable."  
  
Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"Lets see if we can partner you up with someone, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned mischievously, Seshoumaru groaning.  
  
"You'll probably pick a real fat dumb ass of a girl. I think I'll give that job to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. Brothers, these days…  
  
"I'm done!"  
  
Kagome's cheerful voice came as the guys turned to see Kagome in a pair of old looking jeans and a bright yellow tank top with a picture of a sunflower on it. On the collar of her tank top, light green frills gathered and hid a small pendant of hers as the boys could see a chain around her neck.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, Kagome blushing but smiling back, as Seshoumaru observed her.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't claimed her I probably would of."  
  
Seshoumaru said, like it was plain as day to say, Kagome and Inuyasha both face faulting as Kagome's rosy cheeks grew a darker shade red.   
  
"We definitely need to get you a girl."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, Seshoumaru laughing as Kagome wondered what the hell was going to happen tonight.  
  
&&&  
  
Kikyou had prepared a large saddle bag, as Naraku went around to inform the cabins they were in charge of, cabins 1,2 and 3. She and Naraku had a small discussion of what to make and how much to make for lunch.   
  
The other camp guides had done the same with their own three or four cabins, making plans for lunch at somewhere peaceful enough to eat.  
  
Kikyou made sure she had packed everything, except the bottles of drinks and cups since Naraku were to take them. She ticked off the other equipment she needed, and finally satisfied, she went out to the paddocks to collect horses for the group.  
  
&&&  
  
Naraku was going around the cabins, informing them all of the plan for today and things they should make sure to bring.  
  
Stopping at cabin 2, Naraku rapped on the door twice, waiting for the door to open. Foot steps sounded, and then Kagome opened the door and smiled at him.   
  
"Settled in Higurashi?"  
  
He asked with a gentle smile (Ack) as Kagome nodded and pointed inside,  
  
"Yes I'm getting used to the place, but Inuyasha and Seshoumaru won't stop bickering at each other."  
  
Kagome ended the sentence with a frown, Naraku peaking inside to take a look.  
  
"Hey what about Yuri?"  
  
"She's too young!"  
  
"Well then who else is there?"  
  
"Well… I don't know!"  
  
Inuyasha and Seshoumaru kept growling at each other like angry dogs, Naraku and Kagome sweat dropping.  
  
"Guys, Naraku is here."  
  
Kagome sighed, the two brothers looking up and coming over to stand on either side of Kagome.   
  
"I see you three are coming along well. The other one?"  
  
He asked, Inuyasha and Kagome shrugging and looking up at Seshoumaru.  
  
"He's visiting his girlfriend."  
  
Seshoumaru said bitterly, Inuyasha stifling a laugh as Naraku chuckled.  
  
"Alright then, here is a list of things you need for today's events. Meet Kikyou and I just outside of the dining tables. Be there on time!"  
  
Naraku said cheerfully (shiver O_o) and he left them to it. Kagome held the piece of paper as the boys looked over her shoulder, reading the notice.  
  
"We're going horse riding?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome nodding with an excited smile.  
  
"Yes, we're riding them to the top of a mountain to eat lunch, it's going to be so much fun! There're going to be a few activities, and we get to swim in the creek! Apparently the water is very clear and clean, people have been before have always loved it."  
  
Kagome said, Inuyasha giving her a surprised look.   
  
"How come you know about this?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome looking to her watch, seeing they had ten minutes left.  
  
"I asked Kikyou before I even got on the bus, over the phone of course."  
  
Kagome told him, Seshoumaru reading out the things they needed for the ride.  
  
"Something like old clothing, jeans or a pair of riding pants if you have any, any shirt you want, and swimming gear and also a towel."  
  
He finished, and handed the paper back to Kagome.   
  
"I see you're ready. We'll go get on some jeans as well."  
  
Seshoumaru says, Inuyasha nodding as Kagome went to pack her towel and her favourite bikini.   
  
&&&  
  
"You never know you might find someone special today, we'll just have to see."  
  
Inuyasha snickered, as Seshoumaru kept grumbling to himself. The two brothers got their jeans on, and packed their bord shorts, making sure to put in a towel each from the extra's cupboard.   
  
"Alright, ready?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, and Seshoumaru nodded, as he put his luggage into a small back pack, the size of kindergarten student's bag. They walked outside, just as Kagome put on some runners.   
  
"Come on guys, let's go! We'll be late!"   
  
Kagome giggled cheerfully, Inuyasha winking at her as he too slipped into his runners. Seshoumaru followed suite, and the three chatters hurried off to meet Kikyou and Naraku.  
  
&&&  
  
In front of the Dining room, everyone assembled as ordered, in riding clothes with towels and extra clothing. Cabins consisted of:  
  
Cabin 1: Sakura Sango, Kiguchi Miroku, Oukami Kouga and Suzumi Yura.  
  
Cabin 2: Higurashi Kagome, Kawaguchi Inuyasha and Kawaguchi Seshoumaru. (Yes I know there is a gap in that cabin but there is a good reason for it! ^_^)   
  
Cabin 3: Agasaki Houjo, Suzumi Yuri, Bitzu Jaken (He has a weird name because he is weird!) and Aritama Kagura.  
  
Cabin 4: Nagayama Bankotsu, Shimura Kesuke, Aikawa Kanna and Nakai Eri.  
  
Naraku and Kikyou waited for them to all take a seat on the grass, as they ticked off names. That done, Kikyou started to explain about what was to happen next.   
  
"Activity group one and two will go ahead together and take the north side to the beach, while group three and four will take the south trail. And is there anyone here that has never ridden before?"   
  
Kikyou asked, as she looked around. Her eyes caught a timid short girl put her hand up shyly, and Kikyou smiled. "We'll fix you up with someone that has a lot of experience in riding then, shall we?" She nodded, her cheeks rosy from the embarrassment. "Alright then! Groups 1 and 2 follow me!" she instructed, and the big pile of demons, humans and in-betweens gathered to where they were supposed to be.   
  
Inuyasha and Seshoumaru chatted on, looking like the best friends in high school. "So can this little kitten ride, or does she need a little Shetland?" Seshoumaru snickered, Kagome giving him a bit of a glare as Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at them. "I've ridden more then twenty times! And what about you?" She asked, Seshoumaru pondering,  
  
"Well we have five horses, a few ponies and a filly. Got an idea there?"   
  
Seshoumaru smirked at her, Kagome grumbling as she tried to bring up another conversation when she found Rin sitting by herself looking lonely as. She frowned, and found Kikyou talking to the shorter girl soothingly. Seshoumaru saw her distracted, and looked in the direction she was looking in and looked surprised. Seshoumaru starred at her, as his heart slightly lurched. Seeing that lonely, sad ace made his heart hurt, and he suddenly felt like wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Inuyasha found him starring and grinned like a hyena. "What's Seshoumaru doing starring at that girl over there, eh??" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly when Seshoumaru whipped around to face him with red cheeks, looking embarrassed as hell for being caught. "I was not starring!" "Then why are you blushing?" "I am not blushing!"  
  
Seshoumaru was about to through Kagome in his lap to shut his brother up but he found no Kagome around. Then he found her talking to Kikyou, and to the little short girl he was watching earlier.   
  
"See look, Kagome's already playing her card, brother, she gotcha a gal." Inuyasha snickered, Seshoumaru growling as he promised Inuyasha he'd kill him during the night.   
  
"Oh really? That'd be great!" The brother's heard Kikyou saying, "The poor girl has been lonely all the way here!" Kagome smiled as she winked at Rin. Rin was blushing terribly, feeling a little guilty. She waited until Kagome and Kikyou finished chatting, and Kagome took Rin along to introduce to the guys. Inuyasha found them coming and called, "Hey yo! Kagome! Guess wha-" Seshoumaru had pounced on him in less then a second and shoved slapped a hand on Inuyasha's mouth before he could say anything. Picking up Inuyasha easily, Seshoumaru said roughly, "We'll take your bags and get the horses saddled up."  
  
He mumbled, and Kagome and Rin were left standing in their spot blinking as Seshoumaru proceeded to drag his laughing brother away. Unfortunately Rin took it the wrong way. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to have me around you should go with your friends." Rin bowed to Kagome apologetically, Kagome smiling softly at her.   
  
"Don't worry about the guys, they're like that. And where would I be without another female to talk to, right?" Rin smiled at her gratefully, as Kagome looked at her watch finding that Kikyou was just about taking them to the north stables. "And anyway," Kagome proceeded, as Rin followed her towards the horses, "I think Seshoumaru likes the look of you." Kagome giggled, Rin suddenly stopping her tracks and going bright red. "Seshoumaru, he's the taller one, and he's the older brother of Inuyasha, who I only just met half an hour ago too but, we're, sort of dating, I guess." She said, blushing too. Rin suddenly felt that this camp wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and smiled at Kagome.   
  
"Thanks, I'm glad I got to meet you." Kagome winked her ok at her, and dragged her along to where she found another two females to chat with.   
  
******************  
  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me if I need improvements, they will be made! Thanks for all your support, I love yo's all and ya have the best Christmas alright! (Well, holidays since Christmas day is like, gone.^-^)   
  
Elli ~ Pup  
  
Elli-pup@hotmail.com 


	4. Gazin' Up, Gazin' Down

A/U: Man, peoples, sorry! I have had a lot of concerning to do since my friends (like three of them) were close to evacuating their homes since I live in Vic, and the fires around here is like, choking us! Tomorrow it'll be 41 degrees, and apparently more smoke will come our way. I swear it's freaky, like you can hardly see the end of your street! Anyhow, I got this down, it might be a bit short, but I hope it'll keep all you chapter hungry fanficers satisfied for a widdle bit!  
  
Title: Everyone @ Camp!  
  
Chapter Four: Gazin' up, Gazin' down.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to moi!  
  
***********************  
  
"Okay, okay! Everyone line up so I can pair you up with a horse." Kikyou shouted over the noisy chatter. Cabins 1 and 2 gathered in one big line, and Kikyou started matching them with horses.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Seshoumaru and Rin were all next to each other as finally they were matched with their own horses. Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Yuri, who cabin two had met earlier and talked and introduced each for a while, were right behind them, ending the line. "U-uh Kagome?" Rin said to her new friend, Kagome smiling back at her. "Can you ride well? Because I've never ridden before." She said with both her cheeks tinted red. Kagome nodded, but then had a better idea and grinned.  
  
She turned to Seshoumaru, who looked like he'd just been caught doing something naughty (Like eating too much doggie biscuits!!) and Inuyasha was smirking. "Since Seshoumaru is such a great rider, I think he would mind taking you with him. Right Seshoumaru?" Kagome had that twitch in her eyebrows that meant be nice or else.  
  
He swallowed, looked at Rin in the eye for the first time with an equally deep blush and nodded. "Sure, why not." Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed at his brother, before Kikyou grabbed a handful of his hair with a sweat drop.  
  
"Okay enough of that crazy demon-ness hanyou, you're up." Inuyasha looked to the front and found Kagome already sitting up in a handsome thoroughbred's saddle. She smiled and petted him repeatedly with the horse neighing in response. Kikyou brought over another two Palomino's, handing one of the reins to Inuyasha and telling him to take it next to Honey, which was Kagome's horse. Inuyasha brought his horse next to hers, Kagome smiling down at him as he easily swung up into his saddle, and began to adjust the stirrups.  
  
"This is gonna be good, I can't wait till we get to the creek!" She squealed, Inuyasha rolling his eyes at her. When she wasn't looking, Inuyasha got close enough to her and planted a quick kiss to her cheek, making her abruptly stop her babbling and blush. "You're so easy to embarrass Kagome." Inuyasha chuckled, Kagome grumbling up at him.  
  
"I'll get you back when we get there!" she promised, Inuyasha sighing with a content smile as he looked back to his brother and Rin. Kikyou had already heard their conversation and she had given Seshoumaru another taller looking palomino.  
  
"This is Creamy, she's a friendly horse but she's also very energetic, she likes to run. But she obeys your orders so don't worry." Kikyou smiled, and patted Creamy as Seshoumaru took the reins, then swallowing his courage, took Rin's hand too. She nearly squeaked, but contained it and tried to smile properly without a burning face (Which she never managed to do).  
  
Seshoumaru got up quickly in his saddle, adjusted his own stirrups, and held a handout to her again as Rin took it. He helped her up on the saddle (Which Kikyou had prepared, a two seater saddle) and let her wiggle a bit to get comfortable behind him, making sure she had her arms around his waist securely. "Ready?" Rin nodded excitedly, and Seshoumaru trotted the horse over to his brother and Kagome. "Having fun, brother?" Inuyasha drawled, as Kagome rummaged through her backpack.  
  
"I'm going to drown you later, Inuyasha." Seshoumaru growled at him, Rin blushing constantly. Kagome took out a camera, and faced it towards Seshoumaru and Rin. "Cheese!" Rin and Seshoumaru smiled at her, Rin trying very hard not to blush in a photo. When the flash went off, the horse took a few steps backwards until Seshoumaru gave her comforting little pats.  
  
"Okay we're ready!" Kikyou said, as the rest of them were all saddled up. Kikyou too were on a short light chestnut coloured thoroughbred. "Follow me, and try not to go further then my horse." She instructed, and began to walk her horse towards a trail going up a hill. "Back on Creamy, when we trot, canter or gallop, make sure Rin doesn't fall off!" Seshoumaru yelled a response back, as Inuyasha still snickered at him. out of no where, Kagome came up beside Inuyasha and gave him a light kiss on the nose.  
  
He instantly blushed, and Kagome giggled as she cantered her horse away, Inuyasha following her with a pout. Sango and Miroku followed after Seshoumaru and Rin, as the perverted monk grinned behind him. "Got yourself a nice lady there Seshoumaru." He chuckled, Seshoumaru snorting as Rin tried not to hold onto him too tightly for his comfort.  
  
"I don't need to grope them to seduce them, letch." He commented back, Sango and Rin both giggling as Miroku sighed, sort of resigningly. "I have none other interest then Sango, of course." Sango growled at him. "You groped both the Yuri and Yura twins!" she muttered, Miroku looking back to her sheepishly. The rest of the way they kept chattering as Kouga was trying to get Sango to make Kagome like him. Of course she had to keep telling him that Inuyasha and Kagome were an item, getting unapproved noises from him all the way.  
  
**********************  
  
Half an hour later, the activity groups were settling in a clearing in front of a huge creek, which was magnificently laid out with tropical trees everywhere. "Oh my god… it's beautiful…" Kagome gasped, as she slowly slid off her horse. Inuyasha smiled at her awe, and hopped off his horse and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Kagome smiled sweetly and patted his cheek, as she felt his arms wrap around her waist gently.  
  
"Oi stop maccin with her." A loud growl sounded from behind them. Kagome turned around with Inuyasha, as his eyes glared at growling Kouga. "What the hell not?" Inuyasha muttered back, Kagome looking surprised too. Kouga snorted, as he cracked his knuckles. "Because, she's mine." Kouga was about to charge Inuyasha, Kagome looking startled as Inuyasha reflexively pulled her behind him, but a certain huge boomerang landed on his head knocking him unconscious. Sango muttered darkly at Kouga as Kagome peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I told you not to interfere with them you stupid wolf!" She whacked him on the head again for good measure, Kouga's eyes in swirls comically. "Hmph, he deserved that and he knew it was coming!" she huffed, as Miroku put an arm around her shoulder with a grin. "Sango, won't you come swim with me?" he dragged away before she could say no, Inuyasha blinking. Kagome looked at the twitching Kouga.  
  
"What was his problem?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Ookami probably wanted you for himself. Not that I'd let him." Kagome smiled at his protective stance. "Come on Inuyasha, lets go put the horses in the shade and they can have a break. Then we can go swimming!" Inuyasha sighed, but smiled and hauled her into his arms, Kagome giggling as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to a shady spot, and wolf whistled to get the horse's attention. Both horses came over and settled around the shade to eat grass or just have a rest. "Inuyasha, what was your horse's name?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha sat them down and leaned against a tree. Inuyasha took a deep sniff of her hair, as she blushed but scratched behind his ears for him. "Mmm, Kagome you smell nice." She definitely blushed at that. Smiling, she took a sniff of his hair too, as he chuckled. "Well you smell nice too." She commented, as he laughed. "You'd be good as a dog demon too." He purred softly, Kagome looking over the idea. "That'd be funny. I wouldn't know how to use my senses though." Inuyasha shrugged and continued to cuddle his possession.  
  
"I got used to my senses three hours after birth. I was crawling around on my own." Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? I thought it took nearly a year for babies to be able to crawl." Inuyasha grinned at her. "Youkai infants grow faster." "Obviously." Kagome giggled, as she kissed him on the chin from his lap. Inuyasha nuzzled her, simply unable to leave his new girl alone. Kagome found it cute too. A whistle blew, and the couple looked towards Kikyou who was sitting on a large picnic mat, and smiled with all the lunch she had organised. "Alright guys, I've got bread rolls so come over and choose what you'd like in you're rolls! You don't have to rush over, you can leave it for later if you like." Her announcement made, Kikyou started to fill her rolls. Yura, Sango and Miroku headed for the picnic area, but the rest of them chose otherwise.  
  
Kagome got up, Inuyasha pouting but got up with her. "Come on, let's go into the creek Inuyasha! It'd be nice a cool!" Inuyasha sighed, as Kagome went to get changed in the bushes. A second later Rin went over to change in the bushes with her and the girls started to chat. Inuyasha walked up to Seshoumaru, who had already gotten out of his jeans with only his board-shorts. "So, how's Rin?" he asked, snickering at his brother. Seshoumaru grinned back. "She… is tiny." Inuyasha laughed at his brother. "She likes you, look at how confident she looks. She was shy as before." Seshoumaru nodded, thumping his brother on the head anyway and earning an annoyed growl in return.  
  
"I talked to her. She's fifteen." Inuyasha only laughed harder. "You're like, her grandpa! He'd be younger then you!" Seshoumaru growled and picked up his brother, hauled him over his shoulder, and proceeded towards the creek with a peeved younger brother of his.  
  
When Rin and Kagome were done, they hopped out of the bush with their bikinis, and resumed their chatter. "So how was Seshoumaru?" Kagome asked excitedly, Rin blushing but giggling. "He's so… hot…" Kagome burst out laughing, not noticing the pissed off growl and the big splash of water. "Was he nice though? Have you guys done anything?" Kagome kept asking her questions. Rin smiled sheepishly. "Well, he is very kind. Very polite I might say, and I feel like I'll melt with his charms!" She 'kya'ed femininely, Kagome giggling along.  
  
"Damnit Seshoumaru you are one dead sunofa bitch!" Kagome and Rin turned towards the creek with confused blinks, and Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha was stuck in the creek, with all his clothes on. Sticking to his hot, sexy body (sorry over the edge there but I can see your puddles of drool! ^_-). Seshoumaru was grinning with satisfaction clear on his features. "You asked for it brother." Inuyasha growled, but when he saw Rin and Kagome in only bikinis, he grinned, winked at Kagome, and wolf whistled at them. The girls blushed, as Seshoumaru turned to whistle at Rin too.  
  
"Time to get in?" Rin took Seshoumaru's hand, as they entered the water, Rin squealing at the cool water temperature. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha and helped him out of the creek. Once he was on land, he took off his soggy shirt, and pulled off his jeans. Before Kagome could protest, she found him wearing soggy boardies underneath. "I thought you were gonna get butt naked then." Kagome muttered, although she smiled at him. Inuyasha chuckled. "I bet you were wanting me to get butt naked." He laughed, Kagome blushing so hot she yanked his hair. "Owowow! Oh that's it, you're getting it!" Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, tucked her against him and jumped into the creek with a laughing/shrieking Kagome.  
  
Breaking the surface, Kagome grumbled up at Inuyasha as he held her in a soft embrace while still lightly laughing. "I am so gonna kill you." With that she attacked his ears, pulling on them (not too hard, they might come off!!! O_o) and making the poor hanyou growl in pain. "Ohh you asked for it Kagome!" With that he caught her lips with her own to try and distract. She looked surprised at first, but soon she melted into his kiss and embrace, and let his poor strangled ears and wrapped her arms around his neck to returned the kiss.  
  
When he felt her relax, he broke the kiss gently to her dismay. She pouted, and he kissed the top of her nose. "Gotcha back." He whispered, Kagome rolling her eyes and smiling at him. "Puppy dog." "And you are my kitten." Kagome only tried to do her best impression of a purring cat, which got a laugh out of him.  
  
************************************  
  
Hey, please review and tell me what's goin, if it's crap, tell me, it it's good I'll thank y'all! B Bai! 


	5. Chapter 5

Attention Readers:

Hey this is Midget a la Minion, grown up a few years. I'm really sorry to say that I will be taking down my fic because I don't like it very much, because I was heaps younger than and my writing was crap. And I don't really feel inspired to rewrite it. So I'm killing this one and starting a new. Sorry for the readers that liked this one, I used to enjoy writing it until I realized that I hadn't thought of a plot, just a beginning. If someone would like to continue with this fic, please ask me, because I wouldn't mind. But ask me first please. Okay, I'm very sorry about this, but I will be taking it down soon. Thank you for your time and hopefully you'll like my new fic, which will be titled: Jitsuwa Ai. Thanks guys! Have a good one!

Sincerely, Midget 


End file.
